Enchanted
by Lenorajade
Summary: It's been 7 years since Harry killed Voldemort, and Ginny is tired of the forced laughter and fake smiles. But then, she catches the eye of someone she didn't expect to meet again… Draco M. /Ginny W. Rated K , as I'm not sure where it might go...
1. Chapter 1: Fake Smiles

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter, as much as I may want to. That claim belongs to J.K. Rowling. Nor do I own Enchanted, as that belongs to Taylor Swift (_Praised be her name! :D_)

Chapter 1: Fake Smiles

_There I was again tonight, forcing laughter, faking smiles, same old tired lonely place._

Ginny sighed, and grabbed another glass of champagne from the nearest tray. She was at another one of the Minister of Magic's balls, and all she wanted to do was go home and sleep.

After the war, the Weasleys had become famous, and were instantly regarded as one of the most respected families in the wizarding world. Ginny was at first overwhelmed by her sudden popularity, and greatly enjoyed it. But after more than 6 years of endless balls and extravagant parties, the fancy food and upper class chitchat had started to wear on her. Her elegant blue chiffon gown, that 5 years ago would have made her feel like a princess, now made her feel like a fish. Instead of enjoying the ball and dancing with the many single men that attended, she lurked by the back wall, and tried to be as discreet as possible. Ginny wanted to stay home, but her family kept dragging her along.

Despite her best efforts to appear insignificant, people would constantly approach her and ask about her role in the war, her "tragic" breakup with Harry Potter (it had been mutual), or whatever else was going on in the world at the time. She would put on a fake smile, and play along with the conservation. She would shake her head in sorrow, nod in agreement, and give a forced laugh when necessary. However, all the time she only wished she could go home.

* * *

_Walls of insincerity, shifting eyes and vacancy, vanished when I saw your face._

Ginny stood in the shadows, trying desperately not to be noticed by any of the politicians or their wives attending the party. She leaned up against a wall, and then quickly pulled away again. The wall felt like it was made out of the insincerity that made up Ginny's nights nowadays. She resigned herself to examining the guests. Everywhere she looked, she saw shifty-eyed men talking money and business; two things Ginny never really did care for. Standing next to their husbands were the men's wives, all smiling with vacant stares and gossiping about Merlin knows what. Ginny scoffed at them in her mind. Who would ever want to be an empty, high-society housewife?

Ginny wandered around the edge of the room, her eyes drifting aimlessly over the faces in the room. Then, suddenly, she saw a face she hadn't expected to see again once she left Hogwarts.

Draco Malfoy stood on the opposite side of the room, chatting with William Dupoir, the head of the Department of International Magical Cooperation. It was strange, as soon as her eyes found his, all the false and snobbish conversations seemed to fade away from Ginny's ears, all the dignified people seemed to disappear from her vision, and all she knew was that he had noticed her gaze.

* * *

**A/N- **So, this is my first fan fiction and I'm just a bit nervous about so if you could review that would be great! I'll try to update as soon as I can!


	2. Chapter 2: We Meet Again

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter, as much as I may want to. That claim belongs to J.K. Rowling. Nor do I own Enchanted, as that belongs to Taylor Swift (_Praised be her name! :D_)

* * *

Chapter 2: We meet again…

_Your eyes whispered "Have we met?" Across the room your silhouette starts to make its way to me. _

Ginny could barely breathe as she saw a flash of confused recognition in Draco's eyes. She watched as he excused himself from his conversation with William Dupoir, and started to make his way over to where she stood.

As Draco got closer, Ginny found herself fixing her dress and patting down her hair. She froze as soon as she realized what she was doing. _He's _Malfoy_, for heaven's sake,_ she thought to herself. _I'm a Weasley! I'm supposed to hate him! Why do I care what he thinks?_ Ginny was getting seriously annoyed with herself, but didn't have much of a chance to start yelling at her brain, because Draco Malfoy had just reached where she was standing.

"Hello. I'm very sorry, but I noticed you looking at me from across the room." Draco said. "Do I know you?"

* * *

_The playful conversation starts. Counter all your quick remarks like passing notes in secrecy._

Draco looked down at Ginny expectantly. She was surprised at his politeness, but managed to stammer out a reply.

"Um, yeah. W-We went to Hogwarts together. I was a year below you."

The blonde regarded the redhead as if searching his memory for any reference to her, but apparently he did not seem to find one. "I give up. Who are you?"

"Um. Well, my name is Ginny, but you'd probably know me better as Weaslette," she said, referring to the name he used for her in school.

Draco's thin eyebrows were raised so high, they practically shot off his head. "Oh! I'm -um- very sorry Miss -um- Weasley."

She rolled her eyes. "Oh, stuff it Malfoy. I know you never paid much attention to me in school. In fact, I'm pretty sure you never said more than five words to me in all our time at Hogwarts."

He looked offended. "Hey! Look, I'm trying to be polite here! The least you could do is act a little less pissed to see me!"

"Why should I?" Ginny replied matter-of-factly. "We both know neither of us is exactly glad to see the other. Faking a smile isn't going to change that." Ginny laughed inwardly at herself. Her conversation with Draco, standing in the very back of the room, reminded her of her days at Hogwarts, when she and her friends would pass notes secretly in class. She had no idea why that comparison had popped into her head.

Draco paused, thinking. "Hmm. I guess you're right."

"I am? I mean, yeah! I am!" Ginny stuttered, shocked that he had given up so easily. It was then that she noticed that he seemed just as miserable to be here as she was. Before she knew what she was saying, Ginny blurted out, "Hey, do you want to ditch this place? I'm getting a bit bored."

Draco's eyebrows crept further up his forehead, if that was even possible. He looked completely caught off guard by her out-of-the-blue invitation. "Well, I guess so. Sure, why not? Where shall we go?"

Ginny thought for a moment, then replied, "The garden. I hear the azaleas are lovely this time of year."

He grinned. "The azaleas it is then. To the garden!"

She hooked her arm through his, and he led out her toward the huge French doors at the end of the room.

* * *

**A/N- **Hey, look at that! I updated quicker than I thought I would! Yay for me! Anyways, I'm American, and I want to be able to spell things the British way. I'll try my best, but if any british people are reading this, could you let me know if I make any mistakes or if British people use a different word for something that Americans? Please and thank-you!

P.S.- Again, reviews make me happy!

P.P.S.- Do British people use the word "arse" instead of "ass?"


	3. Author's Note sorry!

Hey, sorry, I know everyone HATES these, but I felt one necessary. As some of you may have noticed, I skip some lines of lyrics sometimes. That is simply because they don't fit in with the story.

BTW, tell me where you want this story to go, as I don't really know myself.

I have a few questions for all of you, please answer them in your reviews:

Does Draco have a secret crush on Ginny? Maybe since Hogwarts?

Does Ginny have a secret crush on Draco? Maybe since Hogwarts?

Should I involve any other characters? If so, which ones?

Please and thank-you!

-Lenorajade


End file.
